Waiting Game
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Zarya has little patience for Hana's irresponsibility and childish attitude. Meanwhile, Hana waits for Zarya's patience to finally shatter. (Futanari)


Alexsandra Zaryanova was an incredibly patient woman. She was known by others as kindhearted, gentle, and soft-spoken despite her "brutish" looks. Those who were lucky enough to be blessed with her romantic interested dubbed her "gentlemanly" and "wholesome." All in all, she did not get angered easily. In fact, the Russian bodybuilder was very noble with a heart of gold. Yet, despite all that…there was just _something_ about this snooty little brat that was poking her in all the wrong ways.

"We have tasks to tend to," Zarya stated crossly, bright eyes glaring into the back of the head of the aloof and uninterested girl laying down on her bunk in front of her. "And must you waste your time with stupid games, and please do it in your own bed if you insist on doing it." The Russian made a disgusted noise, crossing her muscular arms over her chest, expression annoyed. Her champagne colored brows were furrowed and a crease had appeared between her eyebrows.

What frustrated her the most with this girl was that D. Va was a genius. She had hand-eye coordination Zarya _wished_ she herself had. Talented in math, science… she could figure out any puzzle in a half a second. So why was it that she wasted her time with…games? She had joined Overwatch, but all so she could show her fans the fighting and wear a mecha suit. She didn't take any of her tasks seriously, she didn't care about their goals, she was a disaster- and she did not belong among the others in Overwatch. That much was clear.

"I like this bed more. It's more comfortable, and it's warm," The gamer squeaked as she burrowed further into Zarya's heavy covers, "now go away I'm about to roast some motherfuckers and you're like, kind of distracting me." Just like that, it was like Zarya was no longer there. Frustration poured through her, and she clenched her teeth.

Alexsandra glared, eyes hot with disapproval, buff arms still crossed. A thought hit her. In Russia, lipping off like this would be completely unacceptable. Her fingers twitched. She was the older woman here, "D. Va" was just a kid. She could use some discipline. She clearly hadn't had any growing up.

The idea was appealing until she pictured just how she would dish out this "punishment." Hana tossed over her knees, cute little ass in the air. Her teary, blushing face. Fingers wrapped around Zarya's forearm thanking her- Wait, what?! Zarya's entire face and throat grew hot. She shook her head. Was she insane!? To…s-spank her, that would be completely inappropriate and unbecoming.

She'd just do D. Va's jobs too! No problem. In the back of her head, a thought began to bloom. _Anything to get out of her presence._

Zarya was much too lenient, however. And eventually, her rage came back. How many times did she have to fill in for Hana before Winston took notice? How long would it take for the little Korean to develop some kind of responsibility!? This type of behavior was simply unacceptable. More than that, D. Va didn't have any concept of personal space or property. Unless it involved her own things. The number of times Zarya came back from slaving at the training grounds, dripping with sweat, only to find the adorable girl curled up in her bed with a peaceful expression Zarya simply couldn't bring herself to disturb. It was just not fair.

And that was just it! Adorable? Since when had Hana been _adorable to_ her? The answer was never. Yet every time she saw the girl now, for some reason her entire body heated up, especially her face. It was much like when she was just a teenager and she was smitten. But to feel it now, at this age for someone who was so much younger? Unheard of! Not to mention someone who was such a complete mess. Simply bad. Bad idea. Zarya had many bad ideas, and this was one of them.

Yet. Hana really was so pretty. Her delicate, soft looking face. Her soft brown hair that Zarya wanted to bury her fingers in. Her deep almond eyes, soft and small mouth, pale skin. The Russian swallowed heavily, shifting as she gazed down at the annoying little brat in her bunk. She reached down slowly. In the back of her head, she wondered if the girl had many romantically pursuing her…and why wouldn't she?

Her rough, calloused fingers caressed the soft skin of D. Va's face before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened. It was like touching the skin of a baby. A small, tiny moan escaped the small woman's throat. Raspy and pleasured. In her sleep, she enjoyed Zarya's touch. Heat spread across her cheeks and she jerked away like she'd been shoved. Between her legs, the Russian was having a reaction she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She found a logical conclusion to this. It was just that…she was sexually frustrated. Which meant finding some private time to pleasure herself would settle _all_ of this. She nodded in happiness. Yes, that was the problem and look- she now had a solution! A chuckle fell from her as the heavily armored, buff woman decided to return to the training grounds to pound out her current lust.

Zarya sadly wasn't able to find that "private time" she wanted so badly. The heavily built woman sighed as she trekked back through the facility of Overwatch towards her room. Her body ached from her vigorous sparring with Soldier 76. It had lasted from morning to what was now nighttime. The Russian wiped the gleaming sweat from her brow. It had been nice. She yawned slightly as she walked through the brightly lit corridors of Overwatch, rubbing the back of her head with one hand, gun slung over her shoulder. She approached her bedroom. Annoyance filled Zarya knowing she was going to have to see her difficult-to-deal-with roommate.

"Mhmm," a voice murmured from behind the door. Zarya's heavy steps paused, her hand reaching for the doorknob. She pulled it away quickly, curiosity getting the best of her. Was D. Va talking to someone? "Of course I've been behaving daddy. As long as you keep sending me in donations I'll always be loyal to you~" Zarya's brow creased and her mouth became a firm line when she realized what she was listening to. She would deny it completely if someone were to ask if she was getting a little hot and bothered by the sultry tone D. Va was using.

Was D. Va performing some kind of sexual activity over the phone for money? There were many things that Zarya could allow. Slacking off, being a snob, sassing her. Those were all things she could tolerate but this!? This was the end of the line. Her hand rushed towards the doorknob.

"Mmm, yes, I'm touching myself."

Aleksandra was frozen in place. Her jaw dropped. The image hit her, bursting across her eyelids like stars. D. Va on her back, fingers parting the petals of her sweet innocence. Finger dragging over the tiny bud of her clit. A heavy throb pounded between Zarya's legs, and she bit her lip. Hard. Her hand shook. Jealousy rushed into her. A familiar feeling. She had no choice but to accept it now.

Whether she liked it or not, she was feeling something for the brat. And she simply couldn't allow this. The thought hurt. And what did the brat know about "daddies?" "That's enough," she declared as she pushed the door open. Hana was sitting at her desk, fully clothed and typing on a laptop. When she heard D. Va she shushed her violently. Zarya didn't know why, but she waited. A moment later the gamer was slamming the top of her computer shut with a sour expression.

"You don't get to walk in here like you own the place you know," the brat stuck her tongue out, "That was personal and you totally listened in." The bodybuilder didn't know what to say. She hadn't actually listened in, per say. She'd just been on her way back. And wasn't this their shared room? This wasn't the place for that! Hana's brown eyes glittered mischievously. "I see you liked what you heard though."

Zarya raised a brow. "What?"

D. Va made a tsking noise and pointed between Zarya's legs. Curious at what she meant Zarya glanced down. Oh. That. Yes, that did make sense.

D. Va snickered. "Easy riser huh? Just hearing me talk was enough to get you all hot and bothered!" She apparently found great amusement in this. She rested a hand on her hip, in her pajamas. She twirled her hair with one finger, winking. "I bet all this time you've been fantasizing about me. Hehe, who could blame you?"

Zarya surprisingly didn't get annoyed by what she was hearing. She stared blankly at the other woman. Truthfully, she was too distracted by the now almost painful pulse between her legs to care about those jabs at her. Also, they were true. Lately, Zarya had been fantasizing about getting D. Va into bed with her. She was not a dishonest person. There was no sense denying it.

"Yes, I have been."

"It's okay, I know you won't admit-"D. Va began to tease. Then, her brown eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

"I have fantasized. About fucking you," the Russian grumbled, her voice gruff and thick with her accent. D. Va's tiny mouth fell open. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "Daddy? Do you really know what you're talking about," Zarya asked smugly, "or are you just playing kid games like usual?"

D. Va looked very annoyed now. She sat up straight. "I know exactly what I'm talking about when it comes to my daddy kink," she threw some of her hair over her shoulder. "Hmph, old people like you could never understand." She turned and marched away towards her bunk. Zarya stopped her, hand on her shoulder. She tucked one huge, buff arm around the much smaller girl's lower belly. She pressed her lips along the shell of D. Va's ear.

"I understand a lot more than you."

Zarya found immense satisfaction in the way D. Va blushed and quivered. She really had forgotten for so long what this felt like. So caught up in Overwatch, in violence, in becoming stronger and stronger. D. Va hmphed.

"T-then show me. I've been bad."

Zarya's eyes widened at those words. Old urges rose in her. She was an incredibly dominant, possessive lover- and for a moment she wondered if the smaller, thin girl could handle all of Zarya. Especially _inside_ her. Zarya ground her crotch against the tight little ass now teasingly pressing into her growing erection. Her breath caught. Responsibility was above her desire though. "Are you sure you want this? We can forget this ever happened."

"Stop treating me like a baby, you brainless jock." Hana Song responded sharply, annoyance making her tone acid. "Are you scared, you big baby? If not, can we start already so I don't fall asleep from boredom, _jeez_?" From her tone, Zarya knew the Korean girl was rolling her eyes. She was filled with her own annoyance, and she quickly grabbed the brat and tossed her over her shoulder. Surprised, D. Va squeaked, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Put me down!"

Zarya's lips curled with amusement, and she pushed all of D. Va's electronics off her bunk as she practically tossed the small girl onto it. Hana bounced and rolled on the bed, burying her soft heart-shaped face into the blankets. She snuggled into the heavy comforter, but Zarya sat down too, getting her attention. Hana gazed back at her with a dark, blushing face, creamy skin flushed and lickable.

"I'll call you daddy then."

Zarya smirked at the embarrassed, nervous tone. D. Va clearly didn't really know about that kind of d/s lifestyle. The fact that she pretended to was rather adorable. The Russian woman didn't want to do that with her though. She wanted to give her real lovemaking. She gripped the small girl's shoulders, dragging her close until their faces were close. "I know I told you I would teach you about these things, but I would much rather save these things for 'nother time. You understand, yes? First time must be special. Plus this sort of thing is commitment, relationship. Not just one-time thing.""

Something sparkled in Hana's eyes. "First time? You mean…there will be a second?"

Zarya hesitated, blushing despite herself and rubbing the back of her pink haired head. "Yes if that is wished."

The small girl took a deep breath. "Okay. Then just do what you want to do to me."

"Is this first time?" Zarya asked. D. Va shook her head. That was good then. "Have you done things with men? Or women?"

"A boy," D. Va blushed, ducking her head. "Is that okay?"

Zarya smiled. "Of course. Then I will be less careful putting it into you," she chuckled throatily, pulling her sweat-slick tank top off and tossing it aside. D. Va gazed in awe at her body, taking in the glistening tight muscles, massive arms, womanly breasts. She glanced down at her own body and frowned. Zarya laughed heartily.

"Every woman beautiful in her own way," she drawled, clapping the girl on the back hard. "You have pure white skin and beautiful little breasts made for sucking. Do not worry little one." D. Va's face went bright red and she stammered out a thank you, eyes wide. Zarya unbuckled her pants now, stripping fully. Beneath her pants were her boxers, her cock making a tent in the material.

"Why do you wear one of those science dicks," D. Va asked curiously, eyes wide at the mere size of it underneath Zarya's clothing. The pinkette gave her a big grin.

"Feels right. Like to put it in tiny little things like you too." Jealousy flared in D. Va's eyes. "I am kidding little brat. I have not been with a woman for a very long time. You will be the first for years." Arrogantly, or maybe bravely, D. Va frowned and crossed her arms.

"And last for years."

"Perhaps," Zarya chuckled. "We will see how this works out, no?"

Reluctantly, D. Va nodded with a sigh. "Yes."

Zarya contemplated how she wanted to begin this. She wasn't sure if this was Hana's first time, but regardless, she wanted this to be special and passionate. Hence why she wanted to wait to engage in any form of kinky play. But her body wanted _something._ She reached her hand out, to touch Hana's soft cheek. The smaller girl whimpered at her touch, closing her eyes. Sensually, and surprising Zarya, she began to nuzzle into her big, calloused hand. Her breath hitched as she watched Hana, eyes dark with lust.

Hana began with just nuzzling. Then, grasping the big hand with her two tiny, she began to kiss each finger, sucking lightly on the tip of each. Arousal made the tent in her trousers bloom and swell until she felt she was going to burst. Hana shifted forwards on the bed, like a kitten crawling, undoing Zarya's boxers and tugging them down and off. The hot, big cock sagged in the air, the heavyweight hard as stone in her lap. Zarya reddened when Hana gazed at it with adoration. But much to the Russian's distress, she did not touch it, instead, she ran fingertips against her rock hard abdomen. Playfully teasing the hard flesh, feeling the tight muscles hidden beneath Zarya's pale skin.

"Damn it," Hana cursed, "I want to fuck on these."

Zarya's eyes widened. "Fuck on them?" She asked in confusion.

"I want to cum on them. Ride them." The little freak wanted to get herself off on Zarya's abs? She wasn't going to lie, that would be a first, and the idea was incredibly sexy.

She didn't know why she was surprised by the little Korean's vulgarity. She shouldn't be. Or her forwardness. In a way, Zarya thought it was cute. It was nice to find a girl that knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. And apparently, Hana wanted it now. "If we aren't going to have any power play or anything, I'm just gonna do what I want," D. Va declared, "c'mon lay back already!"

Chuckling, Zarya crossed her arms behind her head and did as told. Hana whimpered. "Fuck you're so sweaty and hot."

"You are kinky freak," Aleksandra declared, voice thick with amusement. Hana grinned cheekily and winked at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Before Zarya could respond, she slipped upward. "I'm a very bad girl." Zarya shuddered at that word choice, cock throbbing. The words were like velvet against her erection. She wanted to take this brat and bend her over and teach her who was boss, but she also wanted to just let D. Va have her way with her…She sucked it up, swallowing back the urge to dominate and consume and possess. Hana, still clad in her annoyingly colorful pajamas climbed onto her lap.

"Mm, that's really nice," Hana whispered, brushing her brown hair from her eyes, gazing down with a hungry brown gaze. Zarya was speechless. The feeling of Hana's soft, gentle weight on her erection felt impossibly good. Her pajamas were silk, the swell of her adorable little butt caressing her length. Quite the little bubble butt… Zarya's fingers tightened around Hana's hips, and she whimpered when she jerked her hips.

Hana giggled. "Feels good?"

Zarya panted, "Mm, tight ass," she grinned, gripping Hana's ass in her big hands. "I enjoy this, but you made promise, yes? To do these things here." She moved the small girl until she was pressed to Zarya's abdomen. "I want to see, so no clothes." D. Va snickered, and nodded. Her face was flushed with excitement, embarrassment as she stripped her pajama pants off. Zarya lost the ability to speak as the pale, soft skin was revealed to her more and more.

Her legs were surprisingly lean, though still very soft. They tightened around Zarya's sides, her panties adorable and childish. Zarya had expected sexy lace. She was pleasantly surprised. Hana was bright red now as she shifted, pulling those off too. "Stop smiling like an idiot," Hana muttered, eyes glittering.

"Mmm, I like what is in front of me," Zarya purred. D. Va blushed even more, shaking her head. Then…Aleksandra groaned deeply as Hana's womanhood was displayed, and the Korean tossed her panties aside like trash. Small, tight, wet. Zarya grit her teeth at the sight, the feeling of the wet head on her sweaty skin. D. Va whimpered as she shifted, and Zarya watched her adorable clit graze one hard ab. That was her job though, she reached up, wrapping her arm around the tiny waist. She placed the rough flat of her thumb against D. Va's swollen clit. "Now fuck me."

Hana nodded, breath ragged as she began to rub herself off. Zarya didn't move her thumb, making Hana do the work for herself. The tiny girl whimpered, "Your finger…"

Zarya grinned up at her. "Hana, if you want to feel it you must grind."

Hana nodded shakily. She rocked her hips. Zarya didn't know who liked it more, Hana or herself. It was incredibly erotic, the way she got to see Hana's expression, the wetness smearing against her abdomen with every shift of the hips. The way her abdomen glistened with both Hana's arousal and her own sweat from earlier in the day. Hana's tight ass grazed the tip of her cock with every little jerk of her hips, promising her what was to come if Zarya was patient. And that was one thing Zarya had a lot of…patience.

Hana became wetter by the second. To the point where there were wet noises when she jerked her hips, painting Zarya's abdomen with her juices. Playfully, Zarya ground her thumb into the hard tiny clit. Hana shouted, "Oh fuck yes!"

"How would boyfriend feel," Zarya asked with a raised brow, "daddy? If he were to see you riding me like pony." A throaty chuckle fell from her, and Hana smirked…leaning down and digging her fingers into Zarya's hair.

"I don't care. Do you know how badly I've wanted this?"

That was the best confession she was going to get apparently because her small plump mouth possessed Zarya's before she could even respond. The thought that D. Va had been picturing _her as_ her "daddy", had been desiring her, teasing her, playing with her all along threatened to drive her over the edge. She couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted to make D. Va cum. She clasped Hana's arms, flipping them over. She was careful not to crush the girl with her weight, gazing down into the cocoa brown eyes.

She pulled her mouth off of Hana's. "Open mouth, and legs," she grunted huskily.

D. Va smiled victoriously. "Finally drove you crazy didn't I-"Zarya shut her up, pressing her tongue into the teen's mouth, gripping her hips tight, pressing the hardened length of her cock against the sopping wet womanhood that Hana had prepared for her. She could still feel the stream of wetness on her abdomen. Hana's arms slid around the back of her neck, fingers digging into her back.

God, she was so small…Zarya was so scared that she would break her. She set the fat head of her cock against the glistening entrance. All the while her tongue was grazing Hana's, dancing in a rhythm that it felt like they'd both learned naturally. Whimpers, like music, were falling from Hana's mouth. Soft and enchanting. Zarya throbbed painfully. No more. She could wait no more. She nudged the tip of herself in, wetness parting around her, tiny petals clasping at her hot head. Just that was enough to know she was about to sink her cock into heaven. "Mmm." D. Va whimpered, hungrily kissing her when Zarya pulled away to exhale. Her lips grazed the Russian's mouth, cheeks, and throat. "I can fit bigger than that, you know." She winked.

The mere idea…Zarya cried out, and she began to sink herself in. She reached down, unbuttoning Hana's shirt. She tore it open, her girth sinking deeper and deeper. Hana's soft flower parted like it was made for her, honey coating her, taking Zarya's cock like a champ. "Wait for a second," Hana whimpered, discomfort entering her expression. Straining, sweating, Zarya nodded her head. She stopped the slow descent of her hips, digging her fingers into the material of Hana's shifted, legs wrapping around Zarya muscular ass.

"Mmm, much better. Hurry and fuck me now. I don't like to wait." To emphasize her words, she swirled her own hips, hot pussy clenching around Zarya's length. She didn't want to disappoint. Zarya began a steady, hard rhythm. Knowing she wasn't hurting, made it much easier. She just went at it. D. Va spread around her cock with every thrust, inner folds grazing the length of her cock, gushing with every thrust.

"How are you so tight," Zarya whispered, "how do you take me like this?!"

"Mmm, I have a _lot_ of toys."

"You must show them to me sometime," The Russian panted, "I would like to see this spread of your pussy."

Hana apparently hadn't expected that response, because she became bright red. "Whatever you want." Zarya buried her face in Hana's throat, knowing she was close to coming, and Hana was as well. Her balls felt so heavy, the need to come shooting through her gut. She wanted to fill the little brat. "Come inside, yes?"

"Mhmm, I'm safe right now."

Zarya grinned widely. "This will be a big load."

Hana wet her lips. "I'm ready when you are," Her lips grazed the shell of Zarya's ear. "Fill up your baby girl."

That set her off, like a lighter and a match. Her eyes shot wide, and she shouted. She exploded inside, her cum flowing into the tender, tight pussy she was filling. D. Va's hips jerked, and her legs tightened. A shudder shot through Hana's small, lithe little body, then her body was tense and shaking. "Don't stop." Zarya wanted to just still, and let her cum seep into the pussy embracing her, but Hana's words urged her on. She needed to make the sweet girl orgasm too. She continued thrusting until she could no more. Hana's body began to shake, squeaks falling from her throat.

"I'm coming," the tiny Korean panted, her nails digging into Zarya's back. Zarya enjoyed watching her ride it out, her strong-featured face still as she watched the change of expression on Hana's. The struggle to keep her eyes open, the way she opened her mouth and whimpered, the way her body shook. Hana was impossibly beautiful, especially when she came. Zarya wanted to see this many more times.

After her orgasm had sizzled off, Hana panted and collapsed. "Mm. That was fucking awesome. In case you're wondering, I'm not actually with that guy I was talking to. We just...play around sometimes, and he gives me donations."

Zarya didn't approve. "No more of that. Please."

Hana grinned and began to crawl away. "Hmm, since you asked nicely, no." She grabbed her laptop, and popped it open, and turned away. S _till_ on Zarya's bed. Then, she was gone. Gaming, or chatting, or whatever it was she did on that stupid thing. Paying no attention to the woman that had just fucked, whose come was leaking out of her. The little tease! Zarya watched in bemusement, her thick eyebrows low. Then, she sighed. She knew why D. Va was doing this, why she always had, what she was after. She knew because D. Va's body tensed when Zarya shifted on the bed.

She chose her words carefully, knowing that what she said next could not be undone. That they would be together. That they'd have to explain to the others. That this was a commitment, not just fun and games. For the first time, in a very long time, Zarya was giving in to her urges. Her fetish. She swallowed, "Sweet girl, daddy's not done." Arousal filled her, and she steeled her tone, "Your discipline begins now. It is bedtime. But you may have a snack before you sleep," Zarya whispered in her ear. She pressed the hardened length of her cock against D. Va's hip. "If you want it that is."


End file.
